Spontaneous
by Nitroid
Summary: Ichigo learns that impromptu dates with Grimmjow can be positive. Fluff.


**This oneshot is stemmed from the prequel, Fair Play, and the sequel, Intoxicate. **

x

His cellphone was ringing, the shrill tone of his favorite song cutting through the silence in his bedroom. Ichigo left off lifting his pile of books with one hand – his double history textbooks made the best makeshift dumbbells; and in his opinion, the hardcover ones were always the best – and scooted his way over to the bed to pick it up.

The caller ID read 'Grimm-baby' and beside it was Grimmjow's picture. He was lying in bed next to a sleeping Ichigo, with the biggest grin on his handsome face. When he had chosen to snap it with Ichigo's camera phone was a mystery.

Ichigo pressed 'answer' but didn't say a word.

"Hey." Grimmjow's voice sounded different over the phone line. "Where are you?"

"At home." Ichigo replied, rubbing his foot against the side of his textbook absently. "You?"

It felt nice to be talking to Grimmjow like this. Almost as if they were a couple. Ichigo smiled to himself as he fiddled with a loose thread on his comforter.

"I'm at Karakura East Park. They're having this huge fair and there's tons of people. You should come."

Ichigo glanced at his clock. Yuzu was at a friend's house, Karin was practicing for the upcoming tournament with her teammates at her school's football field, and wouldn't be back till dinner.

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

As Grimmjow rattled off a landmark where he would be waiting, Ichigo was running a mental list of what he was going to wear. After hanging up, he tossed his phone onto his bed and raced for his closet. He felt like a total girl for obsessing over clothing options, but he pushed that trivial thought aside. What really mattered was that he looked good in front of his . . . friend. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say the term _boyfriend_.

He selected a few articles of clothing and threw them onto his bed, trying to make up his mind between a polo shirt and a graphic tee. Deciding against all of them, he stuffed them back into his closet and yanked a plain white v-neck off its hanger. His cellphone beeped; there was an incoming message. Ichigo slid into distressed jeans and dug his feet into classic canvas shoes. His phone beeped insistently.

Scanning through the message, Ichigo rolled his eyes at his best friend Renji's inane pestering and set his status to 'away'. Figuring that should be enough to keep his friends at bay, the orange haired teen skipped down the stairs and headed for his front door. He knew he really shouldn't be ditching his buddies for Grimmjow, but his gut feeling told him it would be worth it.

x

"You aim for the gopher like this." Grimmjow's chest was pressed against his back, and the shared warmth was sending thrills down Ichigo's spine. "Hook the end of the gun over your shoulder and close one eye."

Ichigo did as he was told, feeling extremely self-conscious and nervous. He was aware of the trickles of sweat sliding down his spine. He hoped he was wearing enough of his favorite cologne. Grimmjow seemed so calm, and smelled amazing as usual. He didn't even bat an eyelid when their hands touched.

"Ready?" His low drawl was sexy and stirring up the bundle of nerves in Ichigo's tummy.

Swallowing, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

"Now pull the trigger."

A popping sound was heard and the plastic gopher on the top of the wheel got knocked off, dropping to the ground below the counter. The smattering of people waiting in line spontaneously clapped and cheered. Ichigo was handed a plush toy and a thump on the shoulder of congratulations.

"That was fun." He smiled at Grimmjow, who clicked his tongue.

"You haven't had real fun yet." Grimmjow's sexy smirk stirred the butterflies in Ichigo's stomach. "See that over there?"

Ichigo followed his pointed finger and felt his stomach give a slight lurch. There was a banana shaped spaceship with sturdy wire caging for a roof, and every few minutes it would turn upside down with passengers inside. There were screams and whoops as it began swinging round and round in a wide arc before doing a 360 degree turn. Ichigo already felt nauseous.

"I . . . I think I'll pass, thanks." He offered Grimmjow a weak smile. "I didn't really eat breakfast today."

"That's even better. No need to puke your guts out all over the place." Grimmjow steered him toward the ticket counter.

Feeling his hands get clammy at the sight of the extreme ride, Ichigo chewed on his lower lip and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Grimmjow paid the ride attendant and dragged Ichigo into the spaceship.

They exited ten minutes later, Grimmjow trying not to laugh while Ichigo staggered along beside him until he collapsed onto a bench.

"Everything okay?" Grimmjow's hand was gently rubbing the small of Ichigo's back, forming a steady rhythm. It felt comforting.

"Gimme a minute." Ichigo managed to wheeze out.

"You know, there's a fireworks show tonight in the middle of the park. We could have dinner here if you feel like it."

Stomach somewhat calming down, the orange haired teen peeked at the blue haired heartthrob from under his spiky fringe. He wondered if Grimmjow was treating their little hangout as a date.

"That sounds great."

Grimmjow looked a little relieved. Ichigo pretended not to notice. Maybe he was thinking too much. Grimmjow probably didn't care about all the petty little things that were rushing through his mind right now; small details like their hands brushing against each other's, or the light waft of Grimmjow's cologne, or they way he looked into Ichigo's eyes when he spoke.

Each strand of thought was building up into a bundle of nerves at the bottom of Ichigo's tummy. He chewed on his lower lip and tried to calm down. Grimmjow looked cool and collected, as if doing things like this with a sort-of-more-than-a-friend was something he did on a daily basis. Ichigo tried not to think about the other girls – and sometimes boys – he'd seen Grimmjow with. He liked to think he was the only special one.

With that in mind, Ichigo was determined to have a fun time with the boy he liked. They rode the Ferris wheel, and when their hands touched as they sat side by side, Ichigo didn't move away. Neither did Grimmjow. Ichigo took that in stride. Dinner time rolled around, and Ichigo didn't mind sharing a bento box with Grimmjow. He cheered inwardly when Grimmjow insisted he eat the last piece of tuna sushi, and even went as far as to feed it to him by hand.

They were in the middle of a stroll, taking their own sweet time to look around, when Ichigo saw something that reminded him of his childhood.

"Cotton candy!" He announced with a grin. "I used to eat it a lot as a kid."

"I've only had it once." Grimmjow mused, elbow brushing against Ichigo's. "Do you want some now?"

Ichigo nodded. "If you share it with me."

He wondered if he'd taken things a little too far. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind, though.

"I mean, I don't think I can finish it myself and all . . . "

It was a tiny white lie, of course, but no one was counting. Ichigo hid his happiness when Grimmjow took him gently by the hand and led him toward the candy stand.

"What color do you want?" Blue eyes searched his questioningly.

Ichigo tried not to stare at the blue haired hunk beside him.

"Um . . . why don't you pick?"

"Orange, then." Grimmjow dropped the coins into the vendor's hand and shot a smile at Ichigo.

He slipped his hand back into Ichigo's smoothly, like they'd been doing it forever. The orange haired teen tried not to blush.

"Here, you should have the honor of the first bite."

Chuckling, Ichigo peeled off a generous piece of orange fluff and pushed a little into his mouth, savoring the delicious, sugary taste. It brought back a dozen happy memories from his childhood. Turning to Grimmjow, he slid his hand out to him.

"You should try it too!"

"I'm not one for sweet stuff." Grimmjow smirked. "Can't deny I like watching you eat it though. You look like it's the best thing you've ever eaten."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "It is, quite possibly. And you promised to help me eat some."

Giving in to his adorable pout, Grimmjow leaned over and took the rest of the cotton candy piece into his mouth. Ichigo smiled when his teeth nicked his skin. He wondered if Grimmjow knew he was as adorable as he thought he was.

They stood watching each other silently, a thousand and one unspoken words batting back and forth between them. Grimmjow raised one hand and reached over to slowly stroke the side of Ichigo's cheek, not taking his eyes off him.

Feeling self-conscious and confident at the same time, Ichigo stepped closer, closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a soft touch, barely brushing, but almost there. The orange haired teen made the first move, sliding his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

They watched each other some more, not caring about the crowd parting around them, nor the stares some people gave them. A child's shrill yell of happiness was their only warning before a loud boom sounded, and both teenagers turned to look up at the source of sound.

The fireworks show had begun.

Red, yellow, green and blue streaks shot up into the darkening night sky simultaneously before exploding in a beautiful burst of colors. The crowd cheered, and more colored streaks went up before blooming out with loud bangs.

The cotton candy rolled to the park grounds, and was trampled over by enthusiastic feet. The owners didn't really care; their hands were occupied with being intertwined with each other's.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in for a proper kiss. Ichigo parted his lips willingly. He tasted sweet, a result from the cotton candy.

The world went on, revolving around them.

x

**I hope you enjoyed the vague fluff. :)  
><strong>


End file.
